


A Place Where No Man Has Gone Before

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age of Consent, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a way to make his punishment a little easier to handle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Where No Man Has Gone Before

"I hate this weather," Ron said, while looking through the window in their common room. Rain has been flogging Hogwarts for days and it seemed the sun had vanished into thin air. "It makes me depressed. Tonight's a big Halloween-party in the Great Hall, and I'd love to go with you, Harry. Why oh why did old Grease-hair give you detention tonight?"

"Because Snape likes to torment me?" said Harry with a don't-be-angry-because-it-has-no-use-face. "And only because I said he didn't need a costume to dress like a hag. That man just doesn't have any sense of humour."

"You don't seem to care you're not going to the party with me," said Ron a bit offended. "You don't have to witness Hermione and Justin snogging all evening."

"Have no fear, my sweetest," said Harry with a grin. "I'll make it up to you. That's a promise."

"You better do, or I'll have to punish you severely, both I will enjoy," said Ron with a husky voice and he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips.

 

The Halloween-party went just as Ron expected. Hermione and Justin were trying their best to become one body, which was one of the grossest things Ron's ever witnessed. Hagrid was head-banging to some horrible music, accidentally lashing some students with his thick hair, and Malfoy's hand was probably inside a clammy, moisty place called Pansy Parkinson who visibly enjoyed the closeness of Malfoy a little too much. The teachers were too busy getting drunk in spite of paying attention to the students. All of the students should thank Seamus and Dean, who spiked the teachers' drinks with a exceptionally strong Ego Potion. Ron never cared much, because he and Harry were normally together with his kind of parties doing the same naughty things as the others. Unfortunately Harry was polishing all the doorknobs at Hogwarts, which would take him at least eight hours to get finished.

Ron needed to take a leak, and went to the nearest rest room which was on the first floor. Seamus came out of it and he wasn't alone.

"Hey, Ron," said Seamus with a bimbo-like blond girl hanging at his arm. "She drank a little too much Firewhiskey, but I'll sober her up with a taste of pure Seamus-juice."

"Too much information," said Ron, while he tried to ignore the filthy images inside of his brain. "See you later, Seamus. I need to piss like a Hippogriff."

"Take the first toilet. Now." a voice said softly.

Ron nearly jumped into the air, but an invisible hand caressed his back to calm him down. The hand pushed him gently, but firmly towards the toilet. Ron stepped inside and the door locked without Ron's doing.

"Harry?" whispered Ron. "What...?"

"Don't speak," said Harry from under his Invisibility Cloak. "Enjoy."

Invisible hands were messing with his fly and trousers. Ron repressed a moan when the hands touched his crotch and started caressing it. Ron was hard in no time, and he leant against Harry, who started to wank Ron's huge cock.

"I just realised I forgot to polish the most important knob," Harry whispered husky into Ron's ear. "My sincere apologies. Can I do something to make it better?"

"Polish my knob, Potter," said Ron softly.

Harry did as he was commanded. He started to stroke Ron's pulsating purple mushroom with his thumb, which was already soaked with pre-come. Harry pressed his aching hard-on in his trousers against Ron's arse, which drove Ron over the edge. The itchy feeling which was building up in Ron's cock and testicles reached its climax and thick spurts of come decorated the black toilet seat.

"Harry..." moaned Ron, but he shut his mouth when he heard three all to familiar voices.

"Look at my expensive trousers, Goyle," said the arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy. "I'll never get those cunt-juice-stains out of it."

"Hurry up!" said the grumbling voice of Crabbe. "I ate too much spiced pork."

"Harry..."whispered Ron a bit frightened. If they would find him and Harry together, they'd be in deep trouble.

"Coming," said Ron with an unnatural high voice.

"Weasley?" sneered Malfoy. "Coming? Are you jerking off or something?"

"You would like to see that, don't you, Malfoy?" sneered Ron back at him.

"I'd rather suck the bladder of a baboon, Weasley," snapped Malfoy.

"Hurry up!" screamed Crabbe. "I need to take a dump right now!!!"

"Help yourself, Malfoy," said Ron, ignoring Crabbe's desperate cries. "Ask Goyle to drop his pants."

Suddenly a large body crashed into the door, breaking it in half. Crabbe grabbed Ron by his jumper and threw him out of the small room. He quickly took down his pants and the splashing noise and relieved moaning indicated Crabbe was doing what he came for.

 

 

Ron sat in a comfortably chair by the fire when Harry entered the Gryffindor common room with a face as green as grass. Ron tried his best not to laugh, but failed miserably and tears rolled down his cheeks with laughter.

"I never knew a human being was able to produce so much shit!" said Harry while he let himself fall into the chair next to Ron's. "Now it's a certain fact Crabbe must have troll-ancestors."

"You poor thing," said Ron, while wiping away his tears. "Can I make it better?"

"Are we alone?" said Harry, while caressing Ron's face.

"At least for an hour," said Ron and he pulled Harry out of the chair and laid him carefully on one of the large couches. "Party's reaching its climax."

"Like me I hope," said Harry with a blink.

"You betcha!" said Ron. He waved his wand and Harry's clothes vanished without a trace. Ron kneeled before his boyfriend en buried his face into Harry's privates...


End file.
